Outcasts of beacon
by epic insanity666
Summary: After becoming free of his village's corruption, Naruto and Kurama find themselves in Remnant, a continent long thought lost to the Sage and his creations. making a new life here, naruto strives to be the greatest hunter ever graduated from the prestigious academy known as Beacon... he just didn't expect to find more joy in the school then boredom
1. Chapter 1

Outcasts of Beacon

Prequel of From the grave

Sitting up from the bed he rested on, a young Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto rubbed his eyes to rid himself of his sleep, Naruto let out a yawn before he felt a slight weight on his shoulders, turning he smiled to Kurama who wrapped his tails around him protectively, scratching his friends chin Naruto frowned at finally taking notice of the rocking feeling, seeing a round window, Naruto moved to it to see the ocean moving to the was when the door opened to show a woman in sailor gear with a tray of food in her hands, seeing the blonde she smiled genuinely at him.

"Hello, I take it your recovered from that fall and Grimm" the woman said with Naruto looking himself over, seeing his clothes loosely around his body he blushed as his stomach gurgled for food, making the woman smile caringly as she held the tray of food to him.

"Thank you Miss…"

"Julia… Julia Grave young man" the woman said with a sincere smile that became contagious as Naruto ate the food.

Making Julia smile before having to leave the boy and Kitsune in the room, sitting in silence, Kurama sighed in relief at finding actual food.

"Man, that hit the spot, eh Kurama" Naruto questioned with the Kitsune looking to him with a look.

"You actually ate it without checking for poison" Kurama said with Naruto paling before Kurama chuckled happily.

"it was a Joke, she had a pure heart, and the fact she had a motherly feeling put me at ease" Kurama said with Naruto smiling at him before looking to a table where his equipment was.

Walking to them he went to reach for his pouch before he took notice to the missing scrolls of his parents.

Looking around with hysterics Julia stepped into the room with the said scrolls, seeing them he had a worried look until she held them to him, smiling softly she spoke.

"Sorry, my husband got curious and decided to read them, really interesting he said" Julia said as Naruto took them back with care.

"I take it your still orphaned?" Julia questioned with Naruto nodding with a sad smile, making Kurama nuzzle into his right cheek caringly.

"No one really wanted to adopt me when I was younger" Naruto said with Julia smiling brightly.

"Well, if you want, my husband and I have a spare bedroom in our home… if you want… we could adopt you?" Julia said with Naruto looking to her with a frown.

"Why, we just met not too long ago?"

"I have a good judge of character, and the fact that you look malnourished beyond human standards, I have a motherly instinct to take you in" Julia said with Naruto looking at her before hugging her suddenly, making Julia look at him before smiling as she hugged him back.

"Welcome to our family?" Julia said with Naruto smiling.

two months later

finally arriving on land, Naruto stood beside Julia and her husband, and shockingly enough, he had wolf ears atop his head that mixed with dark dirt blonde hair, standing between them at seeing a city in the making, Naruto took notice of the tower of the local Academy for hunting the creatures of this continent. Seeing the welcoming smiles of his new adopted parents, Naruto smiled as well as the ship made dock.

"Take care you three" the captain yelled to them with a laugh, getting a wave from Julia and her husband, Naruto turned to the captain with a smile with a small salute that he gained back.

Following his new family, Naruto felt truly… whole.

two years later

Standing up with a stretch Naruto let out a groan as his joints popped from lack of movement, moving off his bed, Naruto moved to his rooms desk where a watch sat timing down, pressing the button, Naruto frowned with a shrug.

"Seven minutes early, not bad" Naruto said to himself as Kurama appeared on another desk in his room, where a mass of weapon pieces sat in wait to be assembled, placing his currently adorable paws on the barrel of a handgun, Kurama spoke.

"You might want to hurry Kit, that transport to Beacon won't stay for long" Kurama said with Naruto smiling happily.

"I'm seven minutes early Kurama, I'll make it" Naruto said as he began to put the weapon together, finishing the .44 Magnum Colt Anaconda with an added four barrels, the Blonde smiled at his finished masterpieces, placing it in his other scrolls that held his other weapons, Naruto walking to his bed he pulled out his clothes for today.

Placing on a red shirt with black jeans with worn boots with steel plates, Naruto placed a Red hoodie with black stripes going down his back on his person, followed by fingerless leather gloves to his index and middle finger the exception.

Holding his hand to Kurama the Kyūbi leaped onto his arm and onto his shoulder, it was that moment Naruto's mother called up to him with his new alias.

"Dom, breakfast is ready!" Julia's voice said with the two smiling to one another as Naruto walked to his bedroom door, picking up a shotgun with a Katana Sheath as the barrel.

Resting it onto his shoulder, Naruto looked to the side where his Konoha hetai-ate sat, a old scratch running across the leaf symbol.

"I'll make you proud sensei" Naruto said before walking out his room, walking down the stairs to the kitchen, Naruto smiled at seeing his mother at the stove making pancakes.

Walking by the woman he found toast on a plate where he usually sat on the table, moving to his seat, Naruto sat down in silence with his scroll in hand he smiled as Julia placed a plate of pancakes with honey in front of him.

"So, excited for your year at beacon?" Julia questioned with Naruto nodding, unable to speak due to his mouth being full of pancakes.

Eating his food he spoke with a smile.

"You know it" Naruto said with Julia smiling.

"Well, you better get going if you want to be on time, Draven has gone to work, and he wants you to have this in case you ever get lost" Julia said with Naruto taking a classical designed compass, making him smile as she hugged him softly, making Naruto hug her back before getting up, lifting a duffel bag to his shoulder, Naruto rubbed a hand on Kurama's head as he left the home, walking to the garage, Naruto stood at the front with a pair of keys in hand, pressing the button for the garage, Naruto smiled brightly at the Harley Davidson sitting for him in its prime.

Moving to the motorcycle, Naruto placed the keys into the ignition, revving the engine he sat down to shift the breaks, driving out of the garage Naruto watched it close while Julia stepped out of the home, smiling she waved Naruto a goodbye which he returned before placing a fox helmet over his head, riding off to be on time to put his bike in Beacons storage. Making his way there he took notice to the Faunus making small signs of protests.

Making Naruto smile to them in hope of them getting equality.

Driving to the obvious meeting point for the airships, Naruto rode to the point where student vehicles would be kept.

Parking it in the schools storage, Naruto and Kurama exited the storage to see the arriving future students.

Fixing his duffel Bag Naruto went into the building to wait, stepping into the building, Naruto smiled in excitement as he found a seat beside a small, nervous looking teen, his outfit consisted of a sleeveless shirt with a vest over it with loose jeans on his legs with red trimmed boots, and hanging from his left waist was a old hockey mask, looking to Naruto he nodded in greeting.

"It's the mask, isn't it?" the boy questioned with Naruto coughing awkwardly while crossing his arms, leaning to the boy he spoke.

"Didn't mean to stare"

"It's alright, I get it a lot" the boy said before raising his right hand to Naruto for a shake.

"Jason V Voohees the fifth, you?"

"Dominic Grave, but I go by Naruto" Naruto said with a shake of the hand, making Jason smile with a nod before sitting back, inhaling calmly the boy turned to Naruto with a raised fist.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" his only answer was Naruto raising his left fist with a smirk.

"Why not?" Naruto said with a shrug.

Half an hour later

Sitting in silence for the wait, the two had become friends in the past few minutes after finishing their child like game, with Naruto 158 to Jason's 32, it was that point Naruto and him began to check out the teenaged girls in silence with a newly made code of words.

"I have a Red Harley myself on the right side of my garage" Jason said with Naruto looking to the right with a thoughtful expression, making him whistle slowly before looking to Jason.

"Not bad, is it like my Harley in storage" Naruto said with Jason smirking, lifting his fist up the two exchanged a bro fist before they perked up at hearing laughter behind them, turning they saw a small crowd, turning to Jason he nodded to the crowd.

"Wanna check it out?"

"Why not" Jason said as the two stood up with both of their duffel bags they moved through the crowd to see a tall prick standing above a frantic Bat faunus feeling the ground for a pair of tinted goggles.

Picking them up before the Faunus could, the discriminating prick had a look of glee as he saw a bin, tossing the glasses Naruto caught them before they could even hit the bin, turning to the prick he sent a glare to the brute who scowled, walking to the Faunus on the ground he placed the glasses in his right hand.

Placing them back on the Bat faunus looked up to see Naruto turn to the Prick.

"There a reason your picking on a possibly future comrade?"

Scoffing at the remark, the boy went to speak.

"He's an anim-Ooof!" the boy went to say until Naruto headbutted his face, getting a satisfying crack from the Nose he spoke.

"We're here to train to protect others, the fact your even here is making me think you paid your way in" Naruto said as he walked over the boy, being sure to stomp his head down he was followed by Jason, leaving the Bat Faunus he looked to the pained boy before walking away with a bag on his back.

"That was quite honourable" Jason said as the two sat down, making Naruto shrug.

"I have a good guy complex" Naruto said before the announcer went off.

(May all students gather on Docks one and two please, thank you)

"Well, our rides here" Jason said with Naruto standing up with the crowd, ignoring the bully on the ground Naruto took notice to a red eyed woman with black hair giving him a frown, making him look at her blankly before winking at her, making her look away to hide the blush on her cheeks, making Naruto smile cheekily as he followed beside Jason.

Walking onto dock one, Naruto stared at the transport ship in awe with Jason.

"Wow, they brought the new model out early" a voice said with the two turning to a wolf Faunus beside the Bat Faunus from before, nodding his head in agreement before they moved into the ship.

Finding a place to sit the two leaned into the comfy leather seats in silence.

"Hmm, comfy" Naruto said as Kurama perked up.

"I'll say" Kurama said with the two turning to a blinking Jason.

"Did that Fox just?"

"Yes I speak deal with it" Kurama said with Naruto clamping his mouth shut.

"Very well than, it isn't odd at all" Jason said with a bored tone, making Naruto raise an eyebrow before looking to Kurama who made a fox equivalent of a shrug.

"There's a first for everything I guess" Kurama said with Naruto sit back, it was when Naruto went to close his eyes that he noticed a boy sitting beside him with red eyes.

"I have to admit, a talking fox may get a lot of attention" the boy said with Naruto taking notice to the black hair.

Holding his hand to him the boy spoke.

"Qrow, Qrow Branwen, the girl denying of checking you out before is my sister, Raven, who happens to be sitting right behind you" Qrow said with Naruto turning around to the second row of seats back to back with his, seeing the now named Raven turn to the boy she had a dark look.

"Qrow, I will hurt you" Raven said with Qrow rolling his eyes.

"You need to socialise more" Qrow said with a shrug that made Raven look away, making Naruto look at her he whispered.

"Were you really checking me out?"

"You caught my interest, that's all" Raven said with Naruto looking forward.

"She's lying" Kurama said with a chuckle that made Raven glare at him.

Making Naruto smile teasingly at her.

An hour later

Snorting himself awake at Jason tapping his head, the blonde stretched with a loud yawn before standing up with his fellow future students.

"So, have a nice nap?" Jason questioned with Naruto walking beside him.

"I've had better in worser conditions" Naruto said with the boy shrugging, walking on ahead as Naruto stopped to stare in awe at the Beacon tower.

"Whoa" Naruto said as he walked forward, not noticing a briefcase in front of him.

"Watch out!" a voice yelled with Naruto jumping, tripping over the case, he let out a groan as a girl ran to his side, showing a white cloak with grey clothes beneath, Naruto stared into her silver eyes.

"Hi" Naruto said with a sheepish smile that made the girl above him raise an eyebrow with a smile.

"That how you pick up chicks?"

"No, in fact I barely try to pick up chicks" Naruto said with a smile, making the girl giggle before helping him up.

"Dominic Grave"

"*Giggle* Summer Rose" the girl with the white cloak said with a smile.

"So, want to come along to hear the Headmasters speech?"

"Why not" Naruto said as Summer smiled as the two followed the crowd of students.

"Hey, wait up!" turning to the voice, Naruto saw the same Bat Faunus from before running to them with another, this one with wolf features.

Turning to the two the bat Faunus stood straight with a look of calm.

"I'd like to personally thank you for before" the boy said with Naruto smiling with a nod.

"We may be future comrades after all, so no need to thank me" Naruto said with the boy nodding, standing straight with his right arm bending over his chest he spoke with a gentleman's bow.

"Vlad D Drakula, at your service" turning to the wolf Faunus, he spoke nervously.

"Lucien WolfBlood, also at your service" the boy said with Summer smiling softly to him as Naruto had a happy Grin.

"Well, my name is Dominic Grave but I go by Naruto" Naruto said with the three looking to him with ease.

"And like I said, no need to thank me" Naruto said with a smirk that was contagious to the others as they had their own before following them to the gathering spot of Beacon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking out of the amphitheatre, Naruto had a frown upon his face with Jason beside him, a frown also on his face.

"That speech was, anticlimactic"

"I know, all he said was we have a duty to uphold and that we should be proud to be here" Jason said with Naruto nodding as the two followed their future fellow students to the amphitheatre.

"His speech and eyes showed he was having other things on his mind" a voice said with the two turning to the owner of the voice, seeing the teen to have black tousled hair with thin brown eyes, he also wore round glasses over his eyes along with a cane in hand.

"Ozpin at your service, I also wish to say what you did for the Faunus at the pick up point is admiral" Ozpin said as he lifted his cane onto his shoulders.

"All I did was headbutt the ass hole in the face, nothing really admirable" Naruto gave off a shrug as he stepped into the ballroom to see sleeping rolls stacked on one wall of the room, seeing the same two Faunus before, Naruto gave them a salute that the wolf Faunus returned, smiling slightly as the room was sooner full of students, with Naruto snagging an orange bedroll he saw the kid he headbutted walk by him, a bandage of his nose he noticed the prick attempt to trip him.

Smirking to himself, Naruto lifted his left leg over the outstretched one, placing his left arm on the punks chest Naruto shoved him back with a smile.

Making the kid land on his back with the entire room erupting into laughter as Naruto made his way to a corner, followed by Jason as he set his on the left of Naruto.

Sitting down on it, Naruto rested his head on his hands.

"So, looking forward to the initiation?" Jason questioned with Naruto shrugging.

"Meh, as long as it doesn't involve writing then I'm game" sitting up with a frown of confusion, Jason spoke.

"What kind of initiation would have a writing thing?" Jason questioned with Naruto shrugging in answer.

"I don't know" Naruto said with a look of plain confusion.

Sighing Jason laid back down in boredom as they looked to the ceiling.

"Welp, I'm gonna explore the academy grounds"

"You do that" Naruto said with a shrug as Jason stood up, walking to the door to the building, Naruto sat in silence with his eyes closed before he felt someone standing above him, opening his eyes he saw Summer standing there awkwardly with a smile.

"Hi, you don't mind me setting up here?"

"By all means" Naruto said as he moved himself and his sleeping bag aside for the girl to set up, lying on her sleeping bag she spoke.

"So, where's your friend?" Summer questioned as she leaned on her right elbow, making Naruto shrug in response.

"Just that he's exploring the academy grounds, nothing special I guess" Naruto said with a shrug, before he noticed Qrow sitting beside him with a book in hand.

"Have you noticed my sister staring at you yet?" Qrow questioned with Naruto raising an eyebrow, sitting up to look around he noticed the red-eyed beauty staring at him behind a crowd of students, making him look to Qrow who shrugged.

"Not many guys have gotten her attention, she's always serious because of our parents and the tribe we lived with" Qrow said as he looked to Naruto, closing his book the blonde frowned.

' _ **Why not pull a prank, Kit**_?'

Adopting a look of thought for a good few seconds Naruto smiled mischievously with Qrow and Summer frowning in worry.

Sitting forward Naruto willed two black chakra chains from his back, making Summer and Qrow's eyes widen as Naruto smiled at Raven who stared back, her cheeks unknowingly reddening as the chains slithered towards her like snakes.

Making Qrow hold his mouth to stifle a laugh as the chains were halfway to her with Vlad looking at them behind his sunglasses. The wolf Faunus following the chains to the source, which so happened to be a grinning Naruto as a now blushing Raven defiantly stared back.

It was when the chains were behind Raven that they slithered towards her, poking a spot that made her jump with a Scream of laughter, as the chains held her down while tickling her, somehow holding feathers that brushed her sides and neck.

Making Naruto laugh outwardly as the chains rose up to show they were connected to him.

Sooner joining in the laughter Summer fell onto Naruto's side holding her own, and Qrow hitting the ground while Raven tried to free herself.

This was the scene Jason had returned to, his mask clasped in his hands with a certain glow to it before he hooked it to his side, walking to his bed roll which was currently in use, picking up Qrow who blinked as he was placed on one beside it, allowing Jason to lie down with a sigh.

"Found where the initiation may be…. And it's not a classroom" Jason said as Naruto went to yell in annoyance before shutting his mouth.

"Turns out we're gonna be thrown into a forest local to the academy" Jason said as he sat down, resting his mask beside him as he laid down, interlocking his hands together by the fingers, making Summer and Naruto share a look before shrugging as they went to sleep, with Raven watching him as the last of the other students switched off the lights, her hips still numb from the feathers tickling her, going to sleep she failed to see Kurama sitting behind her with a soft look before walking to Naruto's sleeping form.

Curling on his vessel's chest he was suddenly taken by Summer who hugged him in her sleep, making Kurama blinked grumbling about pure-hearted girls before he snuggled into her form.

The next morning

Upon waking up, Naruto felt his chest held down by an arm that felt feminine, looking to his right to see… Raven?.

"Uh, what the…" his mouth was then clamped shut by one of Kurama's tails, making him see Summer cuddling against him with Kurama in her arms, a small hand held up to show the quiet motion, making Naruto sigh as he laid his head down, smiling like an idiot he pulled the two closer to him, making Raven hug him tighter in her sleep as Jason sat up cross-legged.

Raising an eyebrow at Naruto's current predicament he stood up with a chuckle, making Naruto look to him with an awkward look that made Jason shake his head as he tapped Raven to wake her up, making him lean up suddenly to avoid being kicked the foot aimed for his face, making him raise an eyebrow as Raven mumbled in her sleep about comfy blondes and fellow warriors.

Making Naruto snort, nudging Raven slightly his reaction was completely different from Jason's as the girl hugging him groaned in protest before she suddenly shot up with a red face as Naruto smiled like an idiot.

"Morning, Raven-chan" Naruto said with the girl instantly going to her bedroll, making Naruto watch in silence as Summer sat up with a yawn.

Rubbing her eyes as the two males looked to her before she smiled nervously.

"Well, get up the initiation isn't going to get itself done right?" Jason said as he smiled with his mask in hand, walking to the changing rooms in silence.

Meanwhile

Placing a blood red vest over his black dress shirt, Vlad fixed his protective glasses over his eyes as he placed a belt around his blood red dress pants, his vest donning a skull with bat wings behind it with extended canines and one eye in the left socket, placing black leather gloves over his hands he fixed his hair to sleek it back to show his bat ears sticking out, fixing a tie around his neck it had a small pattern of bats on it.

Looking into his locker Vlad took notice to his specially made sniper, the sides adorning curved metal like a crossbow.

Taking his weapon and holster it to his back he closed his locker to turn and see his friend Lucien nervously walking to him in torn jeans and a denim vest with a black shirt beneath it, wrist wraps adorning his arms and boots with steel caps over them, along with a grey overcoat with its collar held up to cover the bottom of his mouth.

Nodding to his friend Vlad lead them out of the change room to see Naruto and Summer walk by them, the jinchūriki nodding to the two with Summer waving, and Jason giving a salute before walking in after Naruto, sooner followed by Raven and her brother who sported a bruise on his face after teasing her about her wake up call.

Walking to get a quick bite at the cafeteria, Vlad and Lucien stood at a cliff with food in hand, with Vlad eating a fresh chicken that was still filled with blood on request, a confused request that the kitchen staff awkwardly gave out for the Faunus who sat on a launch pad with Lucien gulping down a chicken soup with beef mixed in.

Wiping his mouth of leftover food scraps he spoke.

"So, do you want me to track down yer scent or let fate be the judge?" Lucien questioned with Vlad shrugging.

"Find me if you want, I'm not gonna complain" the bat faunus said to his fellow Faunus who sniffed the air with a calm face as his eyes opened with a serious look.

"There are beowolf, Ursai and… Goliath's with a few small nevermore in the forest" Lucien said with Vlad nodding.

"Glad the Grimm have scents, I can barely hear their heartbeats" Vlad said as the two stood up, with Vlad shrugging his right shoulder that held the strap for his sniper, looking to Lucien the wolf Faunus spun his war axe with a spin in his grip before it extended to a two-hander, resting it on his shoulder Lucien gave the Headmaster a polite bow, making the old man chuckle as he stood calmly.

"I must thank you once again for having us Headmaster Merlin" Vlad said with the headmaster bowing in return.

"It would be unwise to leave such potential to rot, think nothing of this old man's generosity" Merlin said with the two about to protest before they noticed the other students approaching, Naruto and Jason walking, Jason wearing a leather jacket with black jeans with leather gloves, a holster strapped around his back and waist, a large machete sitting on his back while two others hung to his sides, his mask in his right hand calmly.

Naruto wore an unzipped hoodie to show a black shirt beneath with matching coloured jeans with boots on his feet, along with a large scroll on his lower back, confusing most of the students as they stood on the Launchpads, with Ozpin looking to the right to see a set of stairs.

"Hmm"

"Huntsmen… Huntresses, for in the stories told to you by your elders and parents, the life of a Huntsmen and Huntress is not all light and victory, you have come here to protect not only this kingdom but the very essence of Future generations to come and all will rest upon your shoulders, you are here to train and hone your skills to be your strongest, to uphold your duties as protectors of human and Faunus alike, within this forest there, will be a relic, all of you will be placed into teams with the first being you see, though be warned, the Grimm in their will not hesitate to devour you, so do not fear of holding back and show your strength, upon gaining a relic you will make your way to the kingdom ruins, good luck" Merlin said as he turned to the future students, followed by him clicking his fingers, with Ozpin making his way to the stairs to the forest, making Merlin chuckle as the students were sent into the air, with Naruto frowning in thought before he was sent flying over the forest with Kurama hanging onto his neck for his life.

Seeing a lot of trees approaching Naruto held his hands forward with chakra chains shooting forward from his lower back to soften the impact, only to keep Naruto suspended in the air with the Chains holding the trees tightly, making Naruto sigh as he willed the chains to lower him to the ground.

Landing with an "Woop" as he rushed forward upon landing.

Rolling onto his feet Naruto kept his eyes on his surroundings with a Lee–Enfield poofing into his grasp, ready and loaded to fire, looking down the glow sights, Naruto let Kurama connect with his senses for an advantage, standing straight with his rifle lowered to attach a short scope Naruto began making his way towards where the castle was most likely located

Walking calmly through the forests, occasionally avoiding a run in with a Beowolf and Ursa he did kill said Grimm due to them stalking him for an easy meal.

It was a good few miles away did Naruto hear a battle in the distance, making Naruto's eyes harden as he rushed to help, upon coming to a hill overlooking a bit of the forest Naruto saw a clearing where an explosion echoed from, perching down onto one knee with the scope of his weapon in front of his eyes he saw a sight worthy of a tale, fighting back to back were Summer and Raven, their respective weapons cutting down the many Beowulf attempting to kill them

Taking aim at an Alpha, Naruto smirked as the round in his weapon glowed red.

"Say cheese" Naruto said cheekily before firing, feeling the recoil he watched as the Beowulf caught aflame with a roar of surprise and pain due to the shot blowing off its right leg, making the two future huntresses turn to the Alpha which was leading the attack burn alive.

Looking in the direction of the gunshot Raven caught sight of Naruto standing up with his rifle resting on his right shoulder

"YOU CAN THANK ME LATER!" Naruto yelled to them with Summer responding

"Thank you Dom!' hearing the enthusiastic girls yell Naruto shook his head with a chuckle, turning to the right he caught sight of movement within the forest, and low and behold the familiar form of Jason walking cal- is that a Beowolf sneaking up on him?

Looking through the scope once more Naruto saw Jason calmly walking in his direction with his head looking to the forest foliage it was when the Beowolf lunged at the teen did Naruto get a look at his reaction time, which was shown by the teen spinning and holding the Grimm by its throat with ease for his body size.

Holding the Grimm in the air Jason raised a hand to punch the Grimm if not for its head being blown off by a gunshot, dropping the fading corpse he turned to the origin to see Naruto waving to him on a hill before dropping off the cliff, making Jason walk towards it, his mask at his side he looked down to it with an unsure gaze before he looked up to see Naruto jogging to him with a smile, making Jason smirk back as they made eye contact

"Well, looks like we're partners now" Naruto said happily as he slung his rifle onto his right shoulder, making Jason smile.

"So it seems, come on, I know where the castle ruins are" Jason said with Naruto nodding, bringing one of his sealing scrolls out he replaced his rifle with a Bullpup Multirole Combat Rifle.

"Lead the way then" Naruto said before he loaded a fire dust cartridge into the empty rifle, showing a sheepish smile as he followed a chuckling Jason.

Moving at a jogging pace, the two made easy progress through the forest before they heard an explosion, paying it no mind stopped at hearing yells from the direction of the explosion, making Naruto summon his chakra chains to wrap them around Jason and pull him out of the path of a Goliath as it crashed through a tree line with Vlad and Lucien riding it while stabbing and shooting it while swinging from a rope half tied around its neck like a saddle.

Seeing the two running by, Jason and Naruto shared a look before they rushed after them, catching up to the Goliath as it crashed into a wall it knocked itself over with Vlad climbing out from beneath it the two looked for Lucien before seeing the Goliath moving up, making them blink as a bestial man stepped out with a snarl, fur growing on his body he looked to them to show the slight facial resemblance to Lucien.

Standing up straight his head twitching as his features returned to normal, Lucien helped Vlad up from the ground, causing Naruto and Jason to run and help them.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Naruto questioned with the Bat Faunus looking at him he was helped to his feet.

"I'll be fine, just give me a moment to rest" Vlad said as Naruto and Lucien helped him move away from the Grimm, with Naruto nodding to the Grimm as he passed Jason, who nodded as he unsheathed his machete, walking to the head of the Goliath he saw its eyes open slowly as he raised his machete before bringing it down onto its throat, making it thrash around as it attempted to fight off whatever was causing it pain before finally lying down with a choking sound, followed closely by its body slowly disintegrating.

Running after the trio he found them staring at the crumbling sight of an old tower, the ground level sporting caved in the doors.

"Well, shall we?" Vlad questioned as he limped ahead, shaking his right foot the two humans winced at hearing bone creaking before he walked on, completely recovered.

Leaning to Naruto Jason spoke.

"Healing factor, impressive" Jason said as they followed.

"Just like mine" Naruto said with Jason turning to him, making Naruto open his shirt to show his fist-sized scar near his heart, making both Jason and Lucien step back.

"Oum what the hell did you get into?" Lucien questioned with Naruto having a look of sadness.

"I'll tell you later" Naruto said as the three jogged to Vlad as he stood at the doors, turning to them he nodded as he stepped aside for Naruto to open the wooden doors, followed by it falling to the ground, making the four stare before they burst into laughter, walking inside they saw pedestals holding chess pieces, Black and White.

Walking to a King piece Naruto saw a Black one beside a Queen he lifted the one up.

Turning to Vlad he nodded to toss it to the Bat Faunus who caught it as Naruto walked to the other king piece, lifting it up he held it to Jason who took it to pocket the piece, nodding to Naruto the four went to leave until they saw Summer and Raven walk in, Summer smiling at seeing Naruto, with Raven avoiding eye contact of the blonde as she looked to the remaining chess pieces, seeing a black queen piece she walked to it before seeing Summer holding a White Queen piece. Stepping back she spared a look to Naruto who looked to the door as Vlad and Lucien hid at either side as a Goliath walked by.

Making the other two plus Summer and Raven hide beside Lucien and Vlad.

"Well, this will hopefully be fun" Vlad said sarcastically with Naruto grinning like the prankster he was, followed by Kurama appearing on his shoulders, an equally mischievous grin present.

"Why do I have the foreboding feeling?" Jason questioned as the blonde ran outside with Kurama glowing.

"FIGHT TIME IS FUN TIME!" Naruto yelled from outside with a roar of surprise from the Goliath as the tower shook.

Forcing them to run outside as it toppled down, making them look at it to see the Goliath being steered by Naruto and his chakra chains, making it charge into another Goliath as the five stared in silence as Naruto had his fun.

"Okay, I'm officially scared of him whenever he says fun" Lucien said as Vlad nodded in astonishment.


End file.
